Acte Secret
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Sébastian s'aventure chaque soir en dehors de sa tente mais pas pour exécuter la mission confiée par Ciel. Alors pourquoi ? A vous de voir ! Attention LEMON !


**SÉBASTIAN X JOKER**

 **Acte secret**

 ** _par Kizuya_**

Mon blabla: Voici ma première fiction sur l'Univers de Black Butler et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré que je sois sûre d'être l'une des seules à apprécier ce couple ! XD

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

Silencieusement, Sébastian sortit de la tente qu'il partageait avec William. Évidemment, il avait dû partager sa tente avec celui qu'il appréciait le moins, même l'autre fou aux cheveux aurait été mieux ! Mais après tout, il n'avait guère le choix, les dirigeants du cirque lui avait attribué la dernière tente de libre. Au final, cela l'importait peu étant donné qu'un démon ne dormait jamais, il partait se dégourdir les jambes à l'intérieur du cirque. Enfin, ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa visite de son nouveau lieu de travail, il devait trouver des informations sur les récentes disparitions d'enfants dans les villages où passait le cirque. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il laissait croire à son maître car la véritable raison se trouvait ailleurs. En effet, depuis environ une semaine, il passait ces nuits avec une personne bien précise. Sébastian se faufila dans l'ombre des tentes tel un félin pour que personne ne le remarque ce qui, jusque là, ne s'était jamais produit. Arrivé devant une grande tente violette, il s'arrêta avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. De dos à lui se tenait son amant vêtu d'une simple chemise et de son pantalon habituel. En voyant sa main squelette dans ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant, l'autre en train de poser une barrette sur le meuble du miroir, Sébastian devina qu'il était entrain de se décoiffer. Levant les yeux vers le miroir, Joker aperçut enfin le démon qui se trouvait toujours sur le seuil de la tente. Un sourire joyeux illumina son visage maquillé tandis que le majordome s'approchait doucement de lui.

_ Oh ! Te voilà mon cher Black ! Puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu m'enlever mon maquillage ?

Sébastian hocha la tête avant de prendre le tissu humide qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble. Délicatement, il frotta le visage de son amant qui continuait de se décoiffer. Une fois fini, le majordome déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres rosées du roux avant de s'éloigner pour admirer son visage pendant que l'autre se sentait frustré, voulant plus de contact. Le démon posa le tissu désormais couvert de peinture sans pour autant lâcher Joker des yeux. Il était beau avec son maquillage de Monsieur Loyal mais sa beauté naturelle le sublimait davantage. Désireux d'avoir plus de contact avec son amant, Joker s'approcha avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Une danse ardente commença alors entre les langues des deux hommes qui eut pour effet de les exciter davantage. A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais le majordome en profita pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme aux cheveux ardents qui se laissa faire.

Une fois l'avoir complètement déshabiller, Sébastian observa le corps pâle qui se trouvait devant lui. Son regard changea, devenant ardent et empli de désir ce qui fit légèrement rougir Joker qui décida de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un ballet fougueux s'en suivi, excitant davantage les deux hommes qui désiraient la même chose. Sébastian plaça ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés de son amant, approfondissant le baiser. De nouveau à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais le majordome poussa l'autre dans le lit. Il commença alors à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Joker qui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Sébastian s'attaqua ensuite à son cou qu'il mordilla, lâcha, embrassa sans laisser de pause au pauvre jeune homme qui attrapa les draps de son lit. Il mordit si fort sa lèvre que le sang coula mais il n'y prêta attention, trop occupé par le plaisir que lui procurait le majordome. Celui-ci remarqua l'état de sa lèvre et laissa son cou couvert de trace pour venir lécher le sang qui perlait.

Il déposa ensuite de multiples baisers sur la mâchoire de Joker qui gémissait de plaisir, désirant toujours en avoir plus mais Sébastian prenait un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Un sourire sadique souleva ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son téton gauche. Joker arqua le dos, frissonnant de plaisir en sentant le majordome lui titiller la poitrine. Le démon décida enfin d'accélérer la cadence. Il se redressa avant de laisser glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Il empoigna le membre grossissant avant de faire des va-et-vient. Joker gémit tandis que le majordome lâcha son membre avant d'enfoncer un doigt à l'intérieur de forain qui se cambra en gémissant de désir. Le démon en glissa un autre tout en effectuant de petits va-et-vient. Une fois qu'il sentit que l'autre était prêt à passer à l'acte, il retira ses doigts et se déshabilla devant Joker qui observait attentivement ses muscles découverts puis son intimité, gorgé par le désir.

Sébastian posa ses mains de chaque côté de Joker avant de glissait doucement son membre en lui. Il préférait y aller doucement afin de faire durer son plaisir. Le roux gémit tandis que les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur les siennes avant d'entamer un baiser intense pendant que la cadence s'accéléra. Les deux hommes séparent leurs lèvres liées avant que Joker n'atteignit le septième ciel, éjaculant contre le torse du démon qui après quelques petits coups obtenu à son tour son orgasme. Il se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant avant de se retirer et de se coucher à côté de lui. Le corps couvert de sueur, essoufflé, les deux hommes reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés par ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Joker se redressa grâce à son coude et utilisa ses dernières forces avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du majordome avant de s'endormir, la tête sur le torse chaud et couvert d'une pellicule de sueur du démon. Attendri, Sébastian sourit en lui caressant les cheveux tout en passant une main derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Le lendemain, Joker se réveilla seul dans son lit. Le corps encore douloureux de la veille, il se força tout de même à se lever avant de se préparait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il se coiffa puis peigna une larme bleue sur son visage pâle tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Il souriait niaisement avant de sortir de sa tente, prêt et impatient de revoir son amant.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :3


End file.
